8.5th Doctor
An incarnation of the doctor somewhere between his eighth and ninth incarnations. The 8.5th Doctor was the incarnation contained within the fan film series created by Tom and John Lloyd. This Doctor is far more deranged than his prior incarnations; an alchoholic and a heavy smoker, he is in many ways 'Gene Hunt in space'. He was formed at the very end of the time war due to the psychic turmoil of the Doctor changing, his entire universe was formed from the memories of earlier times in his life. His costume consisted of a tweed jacket, long curly hair, trainers and a hat with a leek in it. While not the bravest or most sympathetic of the Doctor's the 8.5th incarnation defeated both the Daleks and the Master on numerous occasions and has stopped the collapse of the multiverse twice. Companions He had numerous companions during the five years the fan series ran. The first being space captain Marcus Smith, a brave and heroic soldier from the year 2080. The Doctor travelled with Marcus for three stories until he was deserted on an alien planet due to the Master stealing the TARDIS. Marcus returned in the very last 8.5th Doctor story and helped stop the end of the multiverse at the hands of the Master dying in the process. another notable companion of the 8.5th Doctor is Maggie a girl picked up at some unseen story who travelled with the Doctor for many years, becoming eventually frozen in time by a malfunction in the Tardis and eventually destroyed by The Drain Man in the final story of the 8.5th's tenure. Professor Karlan also travelled with the 8.5th Doctor for two stories, she was a brilliant scientist who helped cure a voracious form of interstellar disease and travelled with The Doctor until her eventual demise at the hands of the Emporer Dalek. 11th Doctor The 8.5th Doctor also met a version of the 11th Doctor played by B.S.O. Green. His relationship with the 11th Doctor can be best described as difficult. They first met in Doctor Two after a freakish collision between the universes. They travelled to the void for an adventure in Lungbarrow, the void having become a dumping ground for many of the Timelord's secrets they met many old foes. These included The Warlord and The Writer of the Land of Fiction who was working for The Devil from the Satan Pit. While in the void the 8.5th Doctor's memories where suspended and he believed he was a victorian human, in this state he created a makeshift TARDIS blueprinted in his dreams along with The Other, a creater made from his own cells. After the 8.5th Doctor's memories returned The Other would travel back to ancient Gallifrey to create Time-Lord society. They met again during The Heaven's Gate incident, wherin The Master enlisted a great many of The Doctor's foes from around the multiverse to help him create a paradox extrapolator, a device which would tear pieces from other universes to create his own domain, his eventual plan was to enclapsulate and fuse all of The Masters together to become a god.The Master eventually went insane and attempted to destroy all reality. After battling Cybermen, Daleks and Sontarans, the combined efforts of The 11th, 10th Doctors and a parallel Master were able to force The Master to regenerate and destroyed The Heaven's Gate device. They met a third time around The Eye of the Storm, The 11th Doctor warning The 8.5th of the destruction of all reality.